


Alive

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Injury, Kaia Nieves Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The slide of the angel-blade into Claire's gut leaves her with a ticklish, overwhelmingly hot-icy sensation. She gasps out, bending in as a darker and malicious form of Kaia roughly grips onto her shoulder, holding her up.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So For this Bad Place Kaia is still our Kaia, which doesn't follow canon probably, but who cares! I KNOW THIS IS SUPER ANGSTY FOR THEM, BUT I LOVE THEM FLUFFY TOO! It's a really good and new femslash ship, and should totally be canon WINK WINK WINKWINKWINK anyways hope everyone enjoyed this and thoughts/comments are welcome!

 

019\. Alive

*

The slide of the angel-blade into Claire's gut leaves her with a ticklish, overwhelmingly hot-icy sensation. It floods quickly within her own body.

She gasps out, bending in as a darker and malicious form of Kaia roughly grips onto her shoulder, holding her up.

"You _promised_ me."

Off towards the far-end of the corridor, Dean Winchester lies in a pool of his own blood, his eyes half-mast and a precious glassy-green. His breathing shallow, becoming irregular.

Claire's lips shakily press together.

She's been in a lot of tough situations, scarier than the werewolf in Las Vegas jonesing on LSD, scarier than the demon possessing Amelia Novak.

This just isn't _fair_.

"Isn't that what you said? You promised to _protect_ me in the end, didn't you?" Kaia hisses out, hovering her face into Claire's and snarling through her teeth. " _And then you left me to die_."

"I… _no_ , I …"

"You, _what_? Thought I was dead, Claire?" There's a void immersing Kaia's eyes, as Claire weakly groans through the agony and stares up at her. It's full of decay and _emptiness_. Not an ounce of fear or longing or joy. "Do I look _dead_ to you?"

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
